


On the mend

by orphan_account



Series: Happy endings don't exist [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Ward reconnect just in time for Charlie to announce his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the mend

The car didn’t stop quickly enough. As soon as it did I was the first one out, holding the door for Fitz who lagged behind just a little. I grabbed his bag from him, while carrying my own and we made our way into the Hotel. We checked in, turns out my room was conjoined with his. I dropped my bags off to my room before heading to his. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. When he heard my footsteps his head snapped up. 

“Can you just hold me tonight? Please I need you.” 

I nodded as I laid in the bed, Fitz crawled slowly on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. 

“They’re going to be ok.” I promised him as I placed a kiss to his head. 

We woke three hours later and by that time Fitz had returned to the one that I had come to know over the last few months. 

“You should go.” Fitz said. He didn’t face me when he said this and I refused to go. I took ahold of his arm and pulled him until he was facing me. 

“No Fitz. Not too long ago you were distraught. You told me you needed me.” I explained. 

His eyes focused somewhere that wasn’t me. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking. This was all a mistake.” 

He tried to get up but I didn’t release my grasp. 

“Fitz, I still love you. What happened with Skye was a mistake. I don’t love her the way that I love you. If I could take back that moment I would, but I can’t. Please Fitz. I need you in my life.” 

There was a sudden moment that passed between us, I was hurting and Fitz seemed to see that. 

“I still love you too Ward.” 

“So there is nothing stopping you.” 

He sat back down on the bed, this time closer to me. 

“If I decided to take you back, you’ll cease all contact with Skye? No more talking to her unless you have too? If she’s some place you’ll leave? I know it may seem harsh of me but I   
can tell that she likes you and I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I promise.” 

We kissed, this time it was with the love that we had before. 

CHARLIE:   
I was the first one to get better. And to make sure that I stayed that way I was shipped off to the hotel that we were staying in until everyone else got better. I didn’t call Fitz, I wanted to surprise him. Being in that small room with nothing but my thoughts I had time to think about my relationship with Fitz. I wanted him back. The room number I had was next to Fitz but I thought that I would stop off to his room first. 

Before I could knock the door opened, Agent Ward stepped out, along with Fitz. Both of their eyes fell on me. 

“Charlie. What are you doing here? Are you better?” Fitz stammered. 

“Uh, yeah. I am.” I spoke. “Where are you two headed off?” 

Ward looked at Fitz before looking back to me. 

“We were heading out for some dinner. You want to join?” Ward asked. 

“Yeah but there is something that I need to tell you Fitz. Can we speak alone please?” 

“Whatever you need to say you can say in front of Agent Ward.” 

I shifted on my feet. I didn’t know how he would react. 

“Well, Fitz. I had a lot of time to think and I realize now that I want you back.”


End file.
